


Blame Fiction

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>歌手和经纪人AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

星期六晚上在电镀酒吧，“飞鸟”出了件丑闻。约翰•桑帕斯本来能阻止这件事，要不是他当时正因为磕多了药倒栽在马桶里的话。乐队主唱科林•巴克斯（绰号舰队）没获准保释，而那个惹了麻烦的鼓手不知去向。一个布洛克西的公诉律师把电话打到了新奥尔良，电话又被转接到休斯顿，巴灵顿雇佣的那个私家侦探给他回了个电话，一来二去，快到天亮时，“飞鸟”乐队已经名存实亡了，一份当地娱乐小报挖出了“舰队”成名前的黑幕，包括他曾经是一桩杀人案的嫌疑人。丹•戴克斯特的车子撞到了一对情侣，他当时醉醺醺的，从车里出来时，甚至没办法说出一个完整的句子。就这样，阴差阳错之下，在一两个小时以内，马丁发现自己成了拉斯特的经纪人。  
那个炙手可热的家伙，马丁还没在报纸上看过关于他的任何材料。这件事想来有点奇怪，因为这个名字已经在那附近打响了名堂。但马丁印象里只读到过两篇报道，这年头，哪怕一种名字更绕口的血液病获得的版面也比这多。  
“说到这个，”马丁把头靠在浴缸边，举着报纸，努力辨认那张交通事故照片：“你知道丹•戴克斯特过去的名字是鲁塞尔吗？”  
“我知道，”杰拉尔德在电话那头说：“我知道，太糟糕了。”  
他甚至还咧嘴笑了笑，这杂种。  
可怜的戴克斯特，要是他想到他在这个世界上留下的最后一张照片就是让他送命的事故现场，他就不会把车开到七十迈了。全世界都在讨论这事，在爬起来吃掉一顿像样的早餐以前，马丁没有想到这件蠢事能和自己扯上关系。杰拉尔德本来要被派去收拾这个烂摊子，但他耍了个花招，为了让马丁对此闭嘴——直到杰拉尔德的律师估摸出“何为上策”——他乐意帮马丁个小忙，把马丁从吉妮留下的烂摊子中解救出来。根据杰拉尔德的说法，这家伙“是德州人”，而且，“相信我，他要比那小妞好打发得多。”  
拉斯特•科尔的确是“好打发”，马丁最后在一家比电镀酒吧声名狼藉得多的酒吧里找到了他，那间酒吧叫做海锚还是别的什么，但马丁一眼就看穿，里面一个海员也没有。拉斯特躺在酒吧里闭着眼睛，一本打开的杂志盖在脸上，他闻起来不是冰毒就是忧郁，要么就是两者兼而有之。马丁不知道哪一种更致命。马丁推了他一把，他醒了，杂志掉下来。他咳嗽了一声，把头转向吧台。  
“我只点了很少的啤酒，比尔，”他朝马丁比划了一下：“为什么你们要附赠我一个混球？”  
马丁愣了愣。“没错，”他没能阻止自己的笑意：“继续呆着吧，还会有更多混球送来呢。”  
拉斯特慢吞吞地从夹克口袋里摸出包烟，叼在嘴里。然后他站起身，趟过地上吉他的碎片。酒吧里的光线蓝得发灰，衬出他脸色苍白。马丁皱起眉头，这家伙真是一望即知的搞砸了的类型，杰瑞米（那是杰拉尔德当兵前的名字）又耍了他一把。拉斯特盯着他，手撑在吧台上。  
“杰瑞米派你来的？”  
马丁耸耸肩。“他想要干什么？”  
“他想要确认当媒体拍到你接受尿检时，我就在现场。”马丁说：“你以为呢？”  
拉斯特把烟灰蘸在桌子上。“而你他妈的又是谁？”  
“你的新经纪人，”马丁说，他深吸了一口气。“你可以叫我Marty。”  
“好吧……Marty，或者别的什么操蛋的名字，”拉斯特说：“我现在到后头的洗手间去，好吗？在这里等我一会。”  
“多久？”马丁说：“我得确保你九点以前到。”  
“Marty，放松，”拉斯特说：“海锚酒吧又不是公园人酒吧，没人能在里面待那么久。”  
马丁的视线没离开过餐碟，拉斯特把那玩意当作烟灰缸，往上面掸烟灰，那里头还有半个苹果核，一些形状奇特的粉末，一枚生锈的刀片和一根脏兮兮的吸管。他厌恶地别过头。  
“我甚至不想知道那是什么意思。”他回答。  
“那么，”拉斯特说：“就闭嘴。”  
马丁在酒吧里等了他一刻钟，要不是他们是在海锚，而不是黑色玛丽，马丁简直要怀疑拉斯特打破洗手间的窗户从后头溜走了——但这间破酒吧的洗手间里没有窗户。马丁想起上一次他把吉妮从黑色玛丽的洗手间里救出来，那地方只有一扇蓝莹莹的窗户，还被一张从杂志上扯下来的照片给遮了个严严实实，那姑娘简直是一团糟，但现在这个眼看也好不了多少。  
“酒？”卢说。每逢周四和周五，他在这儿做酒保，但桑蒂病了，他不得不顶那家伙的班。马丁认识他们全部。  
“不，谢了，”马丁犹豫了一会：“他到底有什么问题？”  
他朝酒吧后面怒了怒嘴唇。“我甚至不知道从何说起。”卢说：“相信我，你会需要杯酒的。”  
他把一个酒杯抄过来，放在龙头下，然后顺着吧台滑了过来，马丁接住了杯子。  
“谢了。”  
“吉妮发生什么事了？”卢说，他现在才表现得有点真正的好奇。  
马丁耸耸肩，意即表示他也不清楚。“上次我见到她时，”他说：“她说要去阿拉斯加——磕高了——还说要去接受变性手术。”  
“操。当真吗？”  
“我怎么知道？”马丁看了看表：“他进去都有半个小时了，操，我应该担心吗？”  
“你该带把枪。”  
“快给我得了吧，”马丁又喝了一口酒：“我是个经纪人，卢，不是玩枪把的。”  
“我知道，但对付拉斯特，”黑色卷头发的男人眨了眨眼：“你也许应该。”  
马丁抹了把脸，迟来的困意冲袭着他的脑子，以至于他没能搞懂对方说的是真话还是个玩笑，他把酒杯搁回桌子上，用力有点过猛，碟子撞到杯底，当啷一声响。就在这时，马丁听到了酒吧外头发动机启动的声音。  
“我操。”他从皮夹里抽出一张钞票甩在吧台上，追了出去。  
他跑到门口的时候，拉斯特已经坐进了他那辆脏兮兮的皮卡，他叼着烟，一只手靠在方向盘上，吉他随便搁在副驾驶座位上。那辆车经过马丁跟前，一闪而过，车里的烟味呛得他直咳嗽，拉斯特整个人像是从汽油里捞出来的，仿佛某种易燃品。车子的前挡风玻璃破了个洞，马丁肯定那是个子弹孔，它赋予拉斯特的脸一种奇特的神情。  
“你他妈的到底要去哪？”马丁喊道。他试着追上那辆车子，没有成功。  
拉斯特侧过身来，朝他竖了个中指。车子绝尘而去时，马丁确定杰拉尔德把他给耍了，还有，等他下次见到拉斯特时，他要狠狠揍那家伙一顿。马丁坐上自己的车子，追上那辆皮卡，同时在心里把这事情记在了杰瑞米的账上。  
车里的电台开始出现杂音时他把拉斯特给跟丢了，那家伙开起车来像是个疯子，倘若他们不是在这样一条车流稀少的大路上狂奔，马丁简直以为这是要拍《迈阿密风云》，他把车子掉头，朝反方向开去。没有和秘书预约，他径直闯进了诺玛的办公室。在马丁记忆里，打从他生下来以来，诺玛就是负责帮杰瑞米收拾烂摊子的。  
办公室里还有别人。但马丁没在意。  
“诺玛，”他劈头说：“杰瑞米那杂种耍了我们两个人。”  
椅子上那个人转过身来，马丁震惊地发现那正是一个小时前把他甩掉的人，拉斯特翘着双腿坐着，把玩着打火机。“他什么，Marty？”他说。  
“你是怎么进来的？”  
“我也是来找诺玛的。她不在，显而易见。”  
“我是来告诉她，”马丁说：“杰瑞米耍了她，耍了我们俩，我是不会当你的经纪人的。”  
“Marty，坐下，”拉斯特说：“你听起来像一只不停抱怨的老母鸡。”  
等到诺玛开门进来时，马丁第一个冲了上去。“发生什么事了？”诺玛说。  
“我不会接受杰拉尔德的烂摊子，”马丁指了指拉斯特：“更不可能当这家伙的经纪人。”  
诺玛望着拉斯特。“你有什么要说的吗？”  
“他生气只是因为我在海锚酒吧把他甩掉了。”拉斯特说。  
“不止是这样，”马丁打断对方：“他还让我等了半个钟头。”  
“我的错，”拉斯特说：“所以他生气是因为我在海锚酒吧卷入了一场口活。”  
马丁差点把一口水喷了出来，诺玛看着他。“你因为一场口活生他的气？马丁，你知道他是干什么的，他不是唱圣诗的，你知道。”  
“我知道。”马丁说：“好了，诺玛，就只是告诉我我们现在该怎么办。”  
“事实上，我们什么也不能办，”她严肃地望着他：“你没看新闻吗？杰瑞米死了。”  
“他什么？”  
“他在浴缸里开枪打死了他自己，这意味着你得暂时接手他留下的烂摊子，包括他。”  
马丁摇摇头，他站起来，看了一眼拉斯特。“你们到底是在哪里发现他的？”他说。  
“你真的想听答案呢，”诺玛说：“还是你打算马上着手接管他的工作？”  
马丁拽了拽领带，老天，他恨这份工作，他要搬到弗罗里达去，或者加州。  
“咖啡在哪？”他说。  
“这态度就对了，”诺玛说：“把这家伙也带上，马丁。他现在是你的责任了，可不能让他这副样子在这地方走来走去，像个活动香烟贩卖机似的。”  
马丁差一点就笑了出来，他还不知道诺玛有这种操蛋的幽默感。拉斯特站起身来，马丁按住他的肩膀。“我们走吧。”他假装亲热地说，回头朝诺玛微笑了一下。拉斯特哼了一声。  
他们来到电梯前面的时候，拉斯特一句话也没说。马丁想要从他嘴里撬出点什么来。  
“口活？”他说。  
“怎么，你不知道那是什么？”拉斯特说。  
“他们是怎么选上你的？”马丁纳闷：“举办了一个州里最大的混蛋的选秀？”  
这时电梯门开了，拉斯特走了进去，藏身在电梯里形形色色的脑袋当中。  
“等等。”  
马丁慢了一拍，电梯门已经关上了。最后出现在他眼前的景象是拉斯特的脸。  
所以马丁说“等等”的时候，拉斯特根本就没等，但马丁现在已经懒得为这件事情惊讶了。  
也许卢是对的，他还真的需要一把枪来应付这混蛋。但眼前，马丁还得到杰瑞米的办公室去一趟，在那地方挤满了记者以前，他得去找到拉斯特的日程表和各种文件，还有别的他需要知道的东西，马丁真心期望别再有太多的惊喜了。  
但那一天还没结束，甚至还没过上六个小时呢，拉斯特就让他的希望化为了泡影。


	2. Chapter 2

杰瑞米在这片地区经营的所谓“事业”很难说是合法的，在“飞鸟”乐队成名以前，杰瑞米更像是个拉皮条的，马丁曾亲眼看见杰瑞米用棒球棒把萨米•迪顿的一只手给废了，让他再也无法演出，而那只是因为萨米欠了他二十五美元外加一辆拖车。马丁听说杰瑞米还插手毒品交易，但在飞鸟成名以后，杰瑞米进改了名，摆脱了过去的生活方式，成立了一间经纪公司，还成功说服诺玛来帮他的忙——直到星期六晚上在电镀酒吧闹出那场乱子。  
一旦知道这些，你或许以为杰瑞米是个弗莱姆•斯诺普斯类型的人物，但是事实上他上过大学，获得过社会学方面的学位，那是在他从战场回来，搞砸自己的人生以前。  
出色的畜生，把马丁给耍了。马丁的目光越过坐满顾客的桌子，落到保镖罗德尼的光头上，心里估摸着杰瑞米给他留下了多大的麻烦。他不能就此辞职，诺玛不会答应的，再加上，这样他会显得像个背信弃义的蠢货。酒保搓着大麻烟，不时抬头看一眼电视上播放的加时赛结果。罗德尼体重将近两百三十磅，手上的球棒得有三十六盎司重。  
“麻烦？”酒保说。  
“不仅仅是麻烦。杰瑞米死了。”  
“你管这叫麻烦？”  
“他耍了个花招，把我和一个混球困在一起了。”  
“唱歌的？”  
“更像是专门惹麻烦的，”马丁说：“我在告诉你，德文，要不了两个星期，他就能把这附近的酒吧得罪光，没人愿意给他活干，而我只能失业，就是这样。”  
“你就不能让他恢复点理智？”酒保伸手去取酒杯，露出臂上的纹身：“你在这方面很擅长。”  
马丁想了想。“我看很难。这一个和过去那些不一样，我甚至不知道杰瑞米干嘛要收下他。”  
“既然他死了，反正你也不会知道了，”德文说：“我说，何不让他到这里来唱歌呢？我们缺个歌手，萨米——活见鬼，反正你也知道萨米怎么了。”  
“萨米•迪顿？”他唤醒了马丁模糊的记忆：“他现在在哪？”  
“在北卡罗莱纳的一个拖车场醉生梦死哪。怎么样？如果你同意，我去和斯图尔特谈谈。”  
斯图尔特是这间酒吧的老板。马丁假装想了想，但他也知道自己没有多少选择，他欠杰瑞米的钱，得在诺玛发现以前把那笔债务填上，拉斯特必须尽快开始工作，他白天在公园人酒吧待着，要么就到海锚去喝个烂醉，马丁经常找不到他人。  
“好吧，要是你能让斯图尔特同意的话。”  
“他会同意的，他受够迪顿了。一周三天，晚上九点到凌晨两点。”  
马丁举起杯子，一口气把剩下的啤酒灌了下去。“成交。”他说。  
他又要了一杯酒，但没有喝完便离开了，因为莱尼•福斯特从厕所隔间里吸食了毒品出来，跪下来往嘴里抓食香烟屁股，倒了所有人的胃口。马丁往外走的时候，有人正在用靴子狠狠地踢“机关枪”莱尼的头，莱尼倒在地上，他的瞳孔扩张得吓人，他在满地的花生壳，烟蒂和酒液当中躺下来，就这样昏睡过去。马丁穿过看热闹的人群，酒吧里正在演奏加里•斯图尔特的曲子，开场旋律结束后，有人把麦克风拆了下来，朝着人群头顶扔了出去。  
马丁驾车回自己的公寓，打算先洗个澡，在他找拉斯特谈谈这事以前，让自己清醒些。结果他打开公寓的门以后，却发现拉斯特在里面。  
马丁差点没把钥匙扔到那家伙的脸上。“你难道没有别的地方好去？比如你的拖车？”  
“休•兰伯特在那儿。”拉斯特口齿不清地说，他的额头靠着酒瓶。  
“好极了。你欠他多少？”  
拉斯特看样子仍然不打算回答他的问题。他僵硬地坐着，用啤酒瓶按着脸颊，马丁这才发现他的脸上有淤伤。带着厌恶和反感，马丁回想起吉妮住的地方，他只到过那里一次，但他也不愿意再去第二回了：她的公寓里挤满了莫名其妙的人，这群人里头有过一个叫做“郊狼”的蛇头，有搞假护照的，甚至还有她只在酒吧里见过一次的人。谁都能进出那姑娘的房子。  
他沉住气，打算和拉斯特好好谈谈。  
“你到底干嘛把自己搞成这副模样？”  
拉斯特坐起身，拾起掉落在地上的香烟盒。面对马丁的诘问，他歪着脑袋想了想。  
“谁也没死。”他回答。一个讥讽的笑容出现在他脸上。他从皱巴巴的盒子里抖出根香烟。  
“你给我找到了份工作还是怎么的？”他又说，但马丁听出来他其实不怎么在乎。  
“听着，拉斯特，在你告诉我发生了什么以前，我不会告诉你任何事。”  
拉斯特思考了一会，好像在掂量他即将告诉马丁的消息的份量。  
“我欠杰瑞米一些钱，”他说：“他以为我知道关于他的一些事情。”  
马丁看着他。“具体来说是什么？”  
“萨米•迪顿？”拉斯特补充一句：“还有别的操蛋的事情。”  
“而你知道吗？”  
“他起了疑心，就是这样，”拉斯特在考虑：“我猜这让他想要尽快摆脱我。”  
这一切勉强能说得通，但仍然无法解释诺玛的奇怪态度。马丁决定明天再去操心这个问题。  
“相信我，”马丁说：“谁都会想要尽快摆脱你的。”  
“唔。”拉斯特把啤酒瓶盖在眼睛上，他手臂上的纹身因此更为明显。  
“坏消息是，你和我困在一起了，”马丁继续告诉他：“好消息是，我在都柏林人酒吧给你找了份工作。”  
马丁现在对拉斯特有了一定的了解了，并不指望他说出一声谢谢，但从拉斯特嘴里吐出的第一个句子却是：“他妈的什么样的酒吧管自己叫‘都柏林人’？”  
“很明显，”马丁回答：“给你这种人开支票的酒吧。”  
“而我们甚至不是在爱尔兰，操，”拉斯特回答：“而他们给了你多少？”  
马丁想揍他一顿，但他感到疲累，他舔了舔嘴唇，不意外地尝到了铁锈味。  
“现在看来，他们给我的远远不够。给我闭上嘴，拉斯特。我打算冲个澡，我还想活到明天呢。”  
“谁阻止你了？“拉斯特说，他仰着身子躺在了沙发上，手上的啤酒瓶碰到了地面。  
马丁走进浴室，一头扎进淋浴喷头下面，此时他才终于意识到他对拉斯特所知不多。卢隐晦地告诉他拉斯特惹过的一些麻烦，墨西哥湾，休斯顿，路易斯安那。那些地点和它们的名字在马丁的脑海里模糊地划出了一条弧线，但无法组成一幅完整的地图。  
他从浴室出来时，拉斯特仍然躺在他公寓唯一的沙发上，啤酒罐子已经从他手中滑落下去，滚到墙角。马丁走过去的时候，差点以为他睡着了，但拉斯特吸了吸鼻子，睁开眼睛。马丁这才意识到他根本没睡着，马丁认识这样一些搞音乐的，他们睡觉的机制天然就不正常，好像打娘胎里出来就已经毁掉了似的，戴克斯特有一次告诉他，他最后一次睡觉是在一九七五年。在马丁想着这些不着边际的事情的时候，拉斯特抓过地上的一件衬衫盖在自己身上，翻了个身，在马丁找到一块可以坐下来的地方以前，他在玩弄打火机。滚轮转动，咔嚓，火焰。  
“瞧，”马丁摸着自己的下巴，努力把话说得婉转些：“一会可能有人要来，我想你不介意？”  
但事实上他在真正试图说的是“我不会为你放弃我自己的生活，杂种”。  
“随便你。”  
“你确定？”  
“当然了，”拉斯特说，他关上盖子，火焰消失了：“你们可以假装我不在这儿。”  
马丁带着疑虑看着他，直到拉斯特说：“我不在乎你会操谁，Marty。我现在只想睡觉。”  
“我在操心的不是你，”马丁反驳道：“也许她会在乎，也许我在乎，你想过这一点吗？”  
拉斯特低哼了一声，他从沙发上坐起来，对马丁摆了摆手。“我会在另一个房间里。”他说。  
没时间阻止他了，因为这时候门铃已经响了起来。马丁跳起身，狼狈得差点绊倒。地面乱成一团，他把几件脏衬衫往沙发下一踢，把啤酒罐子扔进垃圾桶里。这样，他还来得及在门铃响起第二趟以前打开那扇门。  
丽萨站在门外。“太好了。我还以为永远也没人来应门了。”  
“我被电话耽搁了。来点什么吧，啤酒？”  
“别麻烦了，”她说：“你有同伴？”  
马丁顺着她的目光望去，落到了搁在烟灰缸上的香烟上，它还在燃烧。“操。”马丁对自己说。  
“那个，只是……室友。”马丁撒了个谎：“工作上认识的麻烦精。别担心，他睡着了，丽萨。”  
“没错，”从那个房间传来一个声音：“你随意，丽萨。”  
她冲他笑笑，这很糟糕。“你三个星期没联系我，现在你打算邀请别人看我们上床？”  
马丁还没来得及说什么，她把手提包扔到了他的身上。“再见，混球。”  
马丁闯进那个房间，拉斯特坐在地板上，背靠着墙，马丁的目光在地板上搜寻，打算只要找到关于吗啡的迹象——不管是用来溶解药片的餐勺，针筒还是者酒精灯——就臭骂他一通，但拉斯特紧闭着眼睛，好像真的在休息，在他的膝盖上放着一张马丁收藏的唱片，在他手边的地板上还有几张，他把它们都翻了过来，马丁没看见封面。这时候拉斯特抬起眼睛看着他，这个房间不朝着外面的街道，幽暗的光线使得他脸部的轮廓像是房间里唯一固定的东西。  
“怎么？”拉斯特说。  
“你在找什么？”马丁说。  
“你不会想要知道的，”拉斯特的声音里透出疲惫：“出去时关上门，好吗？”  
马丁叉着双臂看着他。“你是个疯子。”他突然说，带着胜利的快意，但同时很沮丧。  
出来时他踢到了一个空酒瓶，它发出可怕的空荡荡的声响。作为报复，马丁把门狠狠关上了。

 

星期二都柏林酒吧里坐满了人，直到将近十点拉斯特才不情愿地出现，但至少他的出现让马丁松了一口气，在他所有的担心里头，至少不必操心斯图尔特打破他们俩的脑袋。拉斯特出现的时候，毫无预兆地，马丁想起了萨米迪顿，他刚在这一带混迹的时候还是个不到二十岁的小伙子，瞧瞧他现在，有人说他种起了大麻，住在一辆拖车里，谁也不来往。  
反正是毁了。  
马丁干这一行已经将近八年了，每一个在酒吧里的顾客都可以归结为某种类型。一个醉鬼在哭泣，另一个喝多了自制招牌饮料的男人朝着天空张开双臂，好像在赞美基督，他脸上的神情能感动最铁石心肠的人，但实际上不过是斯图尔特往那种饮料里加的六盎司的私酿烈性酒起的作用。穿牛仔外套，戴着紫色假发的妓女在啜饮长岛冰茶，但那主要是因为她们已经灌饱了药物，而且今天还不到星期天。有人在前奏的间隙当中尖叫，酒吧女招待坐在机车党的大腿上，这就是一团混乱，马丁简直能想象得出“魅力先生”对此的看法。  
果然，拉斯特一到，就对这群乌合之众发表了他的看法。有不少人认出了他，管他叫Crash，他站在远离人群的吧台的另一侧，把两手交叉在吉他前，仿佛他正站在水族馆的玻璃前方。  
“你认为这群人的平均智商是多少？”拉斯特说。  
“这世界上有比周二晚上聚集在酒吧更糟糕的事情。更何况，如果他们不来这儿，你想想得到他们会干些什么吗？”  
“和他们现在干的事情一样，”拉斯特回答：“自哀自怜，欺骗自己，渴望神话。”  
“如果你什么都不相信，”马丁转过头看着他：“你干嘛到这儿来？”  
拉斯特最终还是上了台，马丁没留下来看完他的第一场演出，前奏响起的时候，他穿过拥挤的桌子，来到酒吧的后门，到外面凉爽的黑暗里头，喝完自己的啤酒，把灯光和嘈杂的音乐声抛在身后。透过没法关严的那扇简陋的门，马丁听见拉斯特选择了一首老曲子，齐柏林飞船，这首曲子在这种地方不怎么受欢迎，拉斯特也许存心激怒他的观众。  
操。  
他自己也无法解释，为什么在声音响起前最终的寂静里，他竟然会感觉安全。


	3. Chapter 3

“不错的演出。”人群陆续离开的时候，斯图尔特对马丁说。  
“是吗？”  
“对。”斯图尔特说：“尤其是最后那个举动。”  
“我以为那太过火了，”马丁勉强笑笑。蠢货，竟然以为Rust的举动是他计划好的。  
“不不不，那逗乐了这些家伙，”德文说：“你知道他们多难被逗乐吗？你该说服他留下来。”  
“你知道吗？”马丁瞪着他：“现在是我自己想要离开了，不止他一个。”  
“再考虑看看，”斯图尔特在他身后嚷嚷：“你会后悔的！”  
“我已经后悔了。”马丁说。  
他甩上酒吧的门，来到外面九点钟的阳光下，Rust和他的吉他靠在墙边，等着他。  
“我没计划揍他。”Rust说，香烟叼在他嘴里，阳光使他厌恶地眯起眼睛。  
“我知道。”马丁摸了摸鼻子：“去他的，反正他也需要清醒清醒。”  
Rust抽出烟，凝视着他。好像头一次和他感觉亲近。“现在我们怎么办？”  
“现在，”马丁点了点斯图尔特交给他的那叠钞票：“我们离开这里。”  
日子就这样继续，和都柏林酒吧的交易结束后，他们四处漂泊。他们竟然也能过得下去，而且很快就摆脱了入不敷出的窘境。星期四晚上在Abbeville，另一天，在“陆上”酒吧，晚上最后一波来捧场的客人散去以后，他们收拾行李，趁着夜色正浓开车离开，到下一处去。愿意请他们去演出的地方各式各样，当地人拿来付账的东西也各式各样：大麻，薪水支票，当铺收据，手表，甚至还有假钞和海洛因。在心情不错的时候，有时Rust也愿意去“克莱姆”，但那里主要是爱听乡村音乐的南方白人，和他擅长的东西格格不入，马丁怀疑他愿意到那里去露面只是为了激怒他们。  
那是他们唯一固定待过几个月的地方，“克莱姆”音乐节和集市差不多，不同的是他们得在一顶有难看流苏的帐篷下演奏。演出台是临时搭建的，Rust在台上奏响的吉他没人留心，人群骚乱而躁动，有一次有一个从加尔维斯顿来的家伙管他叫一个非常难听的名字，还有人把椅子砸向他，Rust毫不理会。到了白天，他倒在帐篷入口旁，喝得烂醉，甚至无法自己走回到旅馆里。  
沿着河道，从克罗利到查尔斯湖，现在在记忆里如同一场荒唐的幻梦。马丁明白这样的日子不可能平静地，长久地持续下去，但他不愿意想太多，让他宽慰的是他不仅为他们两人都找到了出路，还干得不错。Rust醉的不省人事的次数在减少，他们甚至考虑过去德州。  
哪怕马丁不愿意承认，但他和Rust想要的东西是一样的。他想要舞台，想要灯光倾斜在头顶，想要突然之间被音乐击中就像被人往嘴里开了一枪，但马丁更现实些（他自己这么认为），想要更多的东西。有一次他生恐Rust发现他了，那是在他邀请那个加利福尼亚来的杂种埃文斯来听Rust的演出的时候，他是音乐公司的经纪人，对Rust很感兴趣。但在演出的途中，Rust把一顶牛仔帽戴到了埃文斯头上，管他叫漂亮的杂种，侮辱了他。事后在酒吧里，Rust抄着双手警觉地看着他，马丁不知道该如何解释这个，Rust总是很警惕的。  
“你是在密谋让我成名吗，Marty？”Rust说。  
“什么？”马丁选择了把这当作一个玩笑：“操，别开玩笑了。我干嘛要那么干？”  
Rust注视了他很长时间，好像要从他那里得到确切的保证。马丁对此的反应是打哈哈，嘲笑，摆出最无辜的笑容。这件事后来Rust没有再提起过，但他的反应愈来愈异常。六月份，史蒂夫尤卡姆在演出中途突然拿出摄像机来，对准Rust和他的吉他，这件事连马丁也没有预料到。一开始尤卡姆扛着摄像机的时候，马丁以为他只是磕高了，后来才明白他是真的在摄影。谁能想到，“南部种植场”史蒂夫竟然成了一名记者，但这事是马丁后来才知道的。史蒂维把摄像机举得高高的，带着自负的微笑，好像那是一枚注射吗啡用的的针筒。  
“嘿！瞧这儿，伙计！”尤卡姆用他多佛的口音喊道：“你将会变得有名！”  
Rust把吉他扔到一边，麦克风发出嗡的一声震响。他跳下舞台，动作敏捷得难以置信。这也就是为什么马丁没来得及在事件发生以前阻止他。Rust从史蒂维手里抢下摄像机，取出录像带，把那枚带子泡进一杯名为“火焰玛丽”的调制饮料里，带子噗通一声沉到了底。Rust取出打火机，点着了火，它熊熊燃烧起来，众人发出惊呼。尤卡姆目瞪口呆，Rust转过脸来冲着他说话，依然很冷静。“你以为你在这里干些什么？嗯？”  
在Rust干出别的什么惊人的事情以前，马丁赶了过去，揪住长发男人的领子。  
“听着，别再让我看到你，好吗？”马丁用所有人都能听见的音量说：“从这里离开。”  
“可是……”前瘾君子睁大了眼睛望着他，马丁担心史蒂夫提到两人过去相识的事。  
他压低了声音，用只有他和尤卡姆能听到的声音说：“滚吧，史蒂维，赶紧滚。”  
史蒂维开始往门外走。围观的人群欢呼起来，Rust看着马丁。  
那天一直到演出结束后Rust都没有和马丁说一句话，在他们驱车回旅馆的路上更没有，顺应着车上电台播放的音乐，马丁百无聊赖地拍打着方向盘。Rust不顾马丁的反对，坚持把吉他放在车内前排，使得车内的空间变得格外狭窄。马丁哼歌的时候，他拧过头注视着车窗外的景物，马丁注意到，吉他拨片把他的手指弄伤了，或者是方才那场事故的灼痕。马丁咳嗽了一声，打破车内的沉寂。  
“怎么了？”  
“问你自己吧，”Rust说，依旧没有看他：“你以为我有多蠢？”  
马丁放慢车速，转过头瞪了Rust一眼，这时候道路开始分岔，马丁把车子驶上一条车流较少的公路，他希望他们能开诚布公地谈谈，但Rust没有再说什么。旅馆是一栋三层楼的四面体建筑，被绿色的宽条纹围绕着，在旅馆跟前，马丁刚把车子停下，Rust就拉开车门下了车。马丁感到没来由的焦躁。他追上前去，抓住Rust的胳膊。  
“嘿，”马丁试着和他讲理：“到底怎么了？”  
“你自己知道，马丁。”Rust说：“操，你做的这样明显。加上我并不是个傻瓜。”  
“你瞧，这就是你的毛病，我他妈的怎么会知道出了什么问题，要是你不告诉我？”  
“因为如果我们谈论这个，你只会撒谎，”Rust打断他：“你认识尤卡姆，是吗？”  
“怎么，你认为是我邀请他来的？我打电话给他说‘嘿史蒂维，好久不见，我手头上有一个你该来看看的家伙，我认为他会成为一个明星’？”马丁咧了咧嘴，微笑里恼怒的成分更多。  
“操你，伙计，”Rust看上去像在克制着自己：“离我的生活远点。”  
“你知道吗？杰瑞米死了，而我把你，把我们俩从他留下的烂摊子中拯救出来，还让你还清了债务，在我做了这一切以后，你不仅没说一句谢谢——现在你还打算表现得像个混球？”  
Rust打开他的手，他双手叉着腰站着，马丁无可奈何地举起手，表示尊重他们之间的距离。  
“你到底有什么问题？”马丁愠怒地笑了笑，多少有些无奈。  
“Marty，我是认真的，”Rust摇了摇头：“离我远点。”  
他喝醉了，马丁想道，但Rust这段日子里总是这样，马丁不确定他醉到何种程度，也许在上台前他就已经醉了，现在不过是延后发作的恶果。他正在走神，Rust踉跄了一下，马丁扶住他，不管Rust是否乐意，马丁搀着他朝旅馆房间走去。也许这种生活对他的压力太大了，马丁心想——他知道自己忽略了最重要的一点，但他不愿意去想它——毕竟不是所有人都欢迎他们。  
Rust的房间里空空荡荡的，什么也没有。马丁小心地把他扶到床上，在侧着身子倒下去的时候，Rust低声说了句什么，马丁没有听清。  
“什么？Rust？”  
“那是个陷阱。”Rust说。  
“什么是？”  
“生活。”  
有一会儿在马丁的胸中产生一种感情，几乎像是一种伤感，他纵容他的手指划过Rust的短发，扣在对方的肩膀上，紧紧地压了下去，施加安慰的力度。“我知道。”他说。  
他给了Rust一个拥抱——后来想想，他也许应该就此离开的——但他那么做了，有些日子马丁觉得无法定义他自己。Rust推开他，当他喝醉时候他的力气惊人，但当马丁看进他的眼睛里时，他知道他们又和好了。“我们没事，”他尝试着说：“是吗？”  
“对，”Rust闭着眼睛：“现在滚出这房间。”  
马丁掩上房门，打了个哈欠，他不意外地听到了Rust绊倒在酒瓶上以后，走向浴室的脚步声，他朝自己笑了笑。“操。”他说，觉得愉悦而放松，自己也不知道为了什么。

 

对于马丁来说，他的危机在那天晚上就结束了，但对于Rust来说这场危机似乎还在继续，马丁很快就发现它已经到了不得不干预的地步，因为Rust自己毫无节制，他的生活已经变成了一辆随时都有可能背离轨道的火车。  
马丁指的不是那些在他旅馆房间里随处可见的酒瓶，也不是卢那里搞到的劣质药品，一个月后他们回到了博蒙特，在那里，Rust的问题变本加厉起来。马丁想要知道为什么，情况并没有那么糟糕，他们在“老船长”遇到过一次冷场，那是几个月以来的头一回。酒吧里只有一个顾客，他睡在自己的呕吐物上，圆睁着蓝色的眼睛，望着墙上一幅劣质壁画，好像已经死了，好像被困在现实和梦境之中的什么地方，谁也不能打扰他。在开场曲子和第二首歌当中的一个瞬间，他抬起头来，摸出一个打火机，点燃了自己的头发。  
“我遇见了国王。”那年轻人说完，又倒了下去。  
那是Rust唯一看起来轻松自在的一回，马丁几乎以为他喜欢这样。后来帐篷外面下起大雨，到天亮时他们才发现那年轻人已经因为吸毒过量而死去，但那是另一天的事情了，那一天很完美。完场以后Rust把吉他扔到一边，测自己的脉搏，他的头发乱糟糟的，目光疯狂，马丁的目光在那天夜里无法离开他，他们差点接吻，但后来谁都表现得像是忘了这件事。  
九月底，Rust的情况时好时坏，他有时候会因为酗酒而无法工作，马丁找不到他人，但那也不是第一回了。真正让马丁害怕的一次则全无预兆。那是九月里的一天，Rust没接他的电话，马丁四处都找遍了，最后在一个野营地旁找到了他的拖车，门开着，Rust倒在地上。  
马丁差一点陷入恐慌，他跪在地上，叫那家伙的名字，他的理智好像突然不见了。  
当Rust醒来的时候马丁等着他，他手里握着那个空药瓶，他有话要说。  
“你得戒掉这些。”马丁说。  
“噢是吗？”Rust说。  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我会阻止你。”马丁说：“也许我今天不能阻止你，但我会一次又一次地阻止你，你听清楚了吗？不管你有多么想毁掉自己，那是不会成功的。”  
他以为Rust会激烈地反对，但Rust只是瞥了他一眼，随即平静地说：“好吧，美国队长。”  
这回马丁意外了：“你说什么？”  
“我说，好，”Rust淡淡地说：“还是你需要书面的保证？”  
马丁一时说不出话来，直到Rust说：“给我杯水。”  
马丁好不容易在这个乱糟糟的地方找到一个看上去像样的杯子，里面没有烟灰，杯沿上也没有可疑的污渍，那时候Rust已经坐了起来。马丁放下杯子，他有一个问题需要问出口，也许现在不是提出这问题最好的时机，但他忍不住了。  
“你干嘛要这样对待自己？”他不耐烦地说。  
“马丁，坐下，”Rust指了指一旁的空位：“你得知道，我不会为我所做的事情道歉。但我可以向你保证，这种事情以后不会发生了。”  
马丁点点头，他站起身。再也没有什么可以说或者可以做的了，他打算离开。  
“还有，”Rust又说了一句：“谢谢。”  
马丁意外地回过头。“谢什么？”  
“这一切，”Rust说：“怎么了，这不是你一直想要听的吗？”  
马丁朝他竖了个中指，莫名的怒火让他觉得自己可笑，他头也不回地离开了。  
Rust履行了承诺，接下来的时间里，他再也没有碰过药物或者酒精，连马丁自己也没想到。他们有了固定的听众，不再需要像过去那样奔波了，就在情况开始变得好转的时候，马丁的注意力转向了其他方面：他自己的生活。  
一开始他还很克制，但渐渐地，他看不出有什么理由不能找点乐子，那能缓解他工作上的压力，让他感到放松。至于Rust，他一定发现了，他敏锐得像只猎犬，鬼知道他对马丁的新生活的看法。马丁觉得他自己并不是两个人里面唯一有权利寻欢作乐的那一个，Rust也可以，如果他愿意的话，马丁认为这很公平。  
马丁那天把一个在音乐节上遇到的姑娘带回自己的公寓里，她是他喜欢的类型。马丁把一切都计算在内了，就是没有预料到Rust会在那儿。把鞋踢掉的时候，他已经醉醺醺了，他拉起那姑娘，把她扔在沙发上，她大笑起来，开始吻他。房内没有开灯，马丁摸索着去解那姑娘的肩带，她的腿踢蹬着，一只手扣在他背上。在黑暗中，马丁的动作一开始有些不得要领，主要是因为酒精。他扯掉自己的领带，把那姑娘抱了起来，随即他看见了沙发一旁的角落里，那个空的骆驼烟盒，还有那根没有熄灭的香烟。他愣了愣，但随后那姑娘抱住他的头吻了上来，马丁没有停止自己的动作。去他的Rust，马丁对自己说，他在这里，那又怎么样？  
他们继续，呻吟声响起在黑暗里，还有轻柔的抱怨和沙发的挤撞声，在马丁的爱抚下她高声呻吟，好像这是对房间里另一个人的无声的耳光。但房间的另一头一片死寂，马丁甚至感到有些失望，没有人突然站起来带着责备的神色砸门离去，只有阴影和晦暗回应房屋着一侧的荒唐。她抱怨口渴，马丁起身去取冰块和酒，当他从厨房里回来以后，他们又来了一回，这一次安静得多，依然没来得及开灯，地板吱吱嘎嘎响着。在头脑的深处，马丁猜测Rust是否早已趁他不注意离开，但他没听到门响，也许Rust根本不在这里，他只是醉了。  
她没留下来过夜，而马丁一觉睡到第二天中午，宿醉令他头痛欲裂。在他身旁的地板上，摆着两个杯子，里面的冰块早已融化，其中一个杯子下面好像压着什么东西，马丁懒得坐起身，笨拙地把它拨了过来，一不小心，杯子倾倒了，酒液流淌的到处都是。  
那是一张字条。  
马丁撑着身子坐起来，困惑地盯着上面的字句。  
“我在‘海锚’等你，”马丁读道：“没有什么要紧的事——也许菲利普能替你处理。”  
操，这么说Rust昨晚还真的在这里。来不及去想这意味着什么，马丁洗了把脸，套上外套，驱车前往海锚酒吧。Rust不在那里，卢说他等了一个小时，然后离开了，没人知道他上了哪儿去。“出了问题？”卢说。  
“不……”马丁迟疑地说：“随他去吧，没有什么不可以等。”  
但这一次，他自己也不确定。


	4. Chapter 4

经过“山姆之家”时，马丁打算找时间邀请安丝利去喝杯酒。理由他都想好了。他哼着佩里科莫的曲子，在大路上拐弯，近河边时景物愈发空旷。路上车流稀少，远处可以瞥见一座老桥。不管拉斯特做什么，都不能破坏他此刻的好心情。  
看得到整座桥身时，他迷路了，就在这时，一块生锈了的路牌告诉他，弗雷泽的酒吧就在前方——因为菲利普发明了个聪明的法子，把一面旗帜绑在了路牌上，风吹的路牌前后摇晃，破旧的旗子迎风飘扬。  
马丁推开酒吧的门。  
“我喜欢你的新歌。”吧台旁的一个男人说。  
“嗯哼。”  
“告诉我，那是关于什么的？”  
“那是关于，”另一个男人说：“一场谋杀，伙计。关于一场谋杀。”  
酒吧里只有这么两个喝得醉醺醺的，脸上还带着伤的男人，跟他妈的等待戈多似的。马丁认出其中一个男人，朝他走去，另一个人畏缩地朝角落里躲了躲。  
“拉斯特？操，”马丁说：“这到底是怎么回事？”  
“我打了一架。”拉斯特说，他颧骨上的伤口看起来很狰狞。  
“你从六月份起就被禁止来这了。还记得那个巡警吗？”  
“菲利普已经替我交了保释金。”  
马丁想知道拉斯特是不是把奥西给揍了一顿，那骑警是这里的常客，而且他们从六月份起就打算找拉斯特的麻烦了，但他最后又觉得没必要问。他看着慢慢套上外套的拉斯特。  
“要是有人能在世界上最和平的地方打一架，也就只有你了。”  
“我听到了一个故事，马丁，关于一个死去的女孩的。”  
“是吗？”马丁不怎么热心，酒吧里有的是故事。  
“对，查理，”拉斯特指了指另一个醉鬼：“告诉了我他死去的女友的故事。Dora Lang。”  
“拉斯特……”  
“被谋杀的，”拉斯特以一种狂热的语速说下去：“死时头顶有座皇冠。”  
“操，”马丁瞟着查理：“你到底想要……”  
“我可以为此写一首歌，”拉斯特飞快地打断了他：“但我可能需要你的帮助去完成它。”  
“好吧，”马丁说：“我是说，咳，当然。”  
他没有直接告诉拉斯特，这就是他妈的疯狂。马丁在报纸上看过那女孩的照片，多少知道她的历史，她被毁了，被杀害了，早晚也会被人们遗忘。这不是人们愿意听到的东西。  
“昨天晚上……你知道，”马丁拧了拧领带：“你为什么要留下来？”  
“不然我应该怎么办，”拉斯特说：“阻止你？更何况，我不能就这样离开。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为如果我那样做了，你照样会对我发火的。”拉斯特指出：“那就是你。”  
好吧，如果拉斯特要表现出这样的态度，那么马丁也可以。“你昨晚来找我干什么？”  
“我来找你讨论一下那首歌，”拉斯特说：“没什么要紧的。”  
拉斯特的新的落脚点有渔获的气味，要上到上面，必须先经过挂满了鱼类标本的楼梯。马丁发现他不省人事倒在拖车里那天起，他把拖车卖了，在这间潜水酒吧的二楼安顿下来，没有演出的时候，他就在酒吧里做酒保，也许这就是拉斯特概念里的稳定的生活。马丁喜欢这个临时住处的木头和劣质油漆的气味，画框里鲢鱼和剑鱼的标本，都让他想到祖父过去的房子，但拉斯特的吉他搁在阁楼上像是个庞然大物，和马丁本人一样找不到落脚的地方。  
马丁还从未来过这里，他好奇地打量着周围的一切，拉斯特把外套脱下来，扔到一边，拉过一把椅子坐了下来。  
“你的伤口，”马丁比划了一下：“你是否需要……”  
拉斯特坐在他对面纹丝不动，盯着手上打火机的火焰。“我自己应付得来，Marty。”  
“对，那么……好吧，”马丁暗骂自己在磨蹭什么：“既然这样，我想我该走了。”  
懦夫，他唾弃自己。但经过昨晚的事情，现在留在这里太他妈的尴尬了，而且未免多少显得不近人情。马丁小心地跨过地上一个倒扣着的抽屉，朝门口走去。  
“不过，”拉斯特叫住了他：“既然你在这儿，你介意留下来吗？”  
马丁错愕地回头看了他一眼。“为了那首歌，”拉斯特补充道：“我想让你听听看。”  
“当然，”马丁想也不想脱口而出：“我是说……咳，没问题。”  
起初他只是叉着双手站在那儿，看着拉斯特调试他的吉他。他不知道怎么回事，他是说——这里甚至没有一把合适的椅子，他不得不站着，在这狭小而可笑的空间里像个巨人。他试着给自己找点事做，比如看看墙上的鳟鱼标本，但他每走动一步，地板就发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，他最后放弃了，就那么随意地靠着墙壁。他看着拉斯特拨弄吉他的手指，以及他的侧脸，他放松下来时候肩膀的弧度——渐渐地，他的思绪开始抽离，一个刺耳的音符使得他清醒过来，“怎么了？”他努力显得关切，拉斯特朝他摇摇头。  
“断了一根弦，”拉斯特说，听起来像是某种忏悔：“我想。”  
马丁蹲下身子，把手按在吉他上，打算认真查看。拉斯特抬起头，几乎像是在他耳边说了句什么，马丁没有听清，他的一只手按住了拉斯特的肩膀，一开始只是为了稳住自己，但随后他的手不由自主地紧紧地扣住了拉斯特的肩膀，出于不知名的理由，他喜欢这样。拉斯特的颈部脉搏就在他的手掌下面，距离他的指尖只有几公分。如果他愿意，只要稍微移动一下，就能感觉到它热烈而神秘的拨动。他没有移开自己的手，拉斯特凝视着他，他的嘴唇无声分开，像是要吐出一个疑问，马丁现在能清晰地感觉到掌心的肌肉在绷紧。  
在他离开自己的公寓以后，他在酒吧待了多久？现在拉斯特身上散发着酒精的味道，他眉骨上面的伤口已经凝固了，但那没能阻止马丁的拇指摩挲上去，他对那一小块皮肤的触感着迷，他们的目光在无声中终于触碰，拉斯特隐忍的呼吸距离他很近，他的目光突然变得狂热而危险，充满了马丁解不开的谜语。他忍耐地闭上眼睛的样子让马丁想要吻他，但他还没来得及那样做，拉斯特的右手扣住了他的手腕，用了十成十的力道。马丁猛然清醒过来，意识到自己不管此刻做什么都是不合适的，他下意识地望向拉斯特。  
“我们之间还好吗，”拉斯特的声音暗哑，仿佛晒伤了：“马蒂？”  
他愣了一会。他嗓子干渴，领带散开着，这大概是他做过的最缺乏考虑的事，但拉斯特安静而沉默，他的脸庞潜藏在黑暗里，抓住他的手臂上的刺青突出，他说话的方式，和他开口询问的样子，都加重了马丁的渴切。“是的，”马丁清了清嗓子，回答：“……抱歉。”  
他猛地站起身，朝后退。用力过猛，他踉跄了一下，不得不抓住什么东西，他的手就这样再次落在了拉斯特的头顶，手指短暂地划过他的短发。就在那时他意识到拉斯特也已经站了起来，方才的碰触完全不属于色情的范畴，却使得他们两人的呼吸都变得紧绷。马丁朝对方走近一步，他不知道自己要干什么。拉斯特深深吸了一口气，抬起头来看着他。在他能够说出什么以前，马丁退缩了。他的心跳很疯狂，他的目光落在拉斯特的喉结上。  
“我……”  
他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，刚开了个头，拉斯特便抓住他的后颈吻住了他，打断了他剩余的话语。  
一开始的惊愕过去以后，马丁迎上这个吻，这里面有一种不同于他过去所经历过的，疯狂的东西，他甚至不在乎任何别的事，只是狠狠地啃咬着对方的嘴唇，拉斯特发出克制的呻吟，在马丁的舌头深入他的口腔的时候，他的呼吸绷紧，但整个人迎了上来，这种冷漠与放纵之间的对比愈发让马丁着迷。  
他用手固定住对方的脸，把他抵在墙上，啃咬他的喉结，拉斯特发出仿佛碎裂一般的吸气声，胸膛急促地起伏，他凝视马丁的目光中有着黑色的渴望，马丁来不及想自己是否也一样。他的一条腿挤入拉斯特的腿间，碾压着对方的胯下，拉斯特的腿分得更开，他避开马丁的又一个吻，但马丁并不在乎。在他看来拉斯特并不拒绝这个，他已经半硬的胯间就是一个证明。他的另一只手绕到拉斯特身后，挤压着他的臀部。  
拉斯特呻吟着，他解开马丁的皮带，跪下来替他口交。感觉实在太好，马丁咒骂出声，他的手指紧扣着拉斯特的头皮，把他拉向自己，用一种稳定的节奏操着他的嘴。他的后脑勺撞在了薄薄的墙壁上，但他几乎感觉不到，除了眼前正在发生的事——拉斯特把他更深地吞入，马丁没能控制住自己——他的手指轻柔地拂过拉斯特的眼皮，压在他受伤的眉骨上。拉斯特的手紧紧抓住他的大腿，马丁鲜明地感受到了那些手指。在高潮的时候，一阵窒息的快感淹没了他。拉斯特站起来，双手撑着墙边，低下头，分开双腿，后来在回忆里，马丁几乎带着憎恨回想起他那副模样——拉斯特让一切都显得自然而然。他摆出那副样子，马丁很可能就此操他的，要不是后来一件小事把这一切都毁掉了。马丁走过去，从后面攥住了拉斯特的阴茎，那男人喉咙里发出一声哼吟，马丁几乎有一种胜利感。拉斯特剧烈颤抖了一下，似乎想要转过身来，但马丁用身体的重量把他钉在原地。  
“保持这样，”他咬着拉斯特的耳朵：“我想要就这样操你。”  
拉斯特拧过头来望着他，马丁凑上前吻他，但拉斯特躲开了，第二次了，马丁再大意也察觉除了问题。拉斯特抓住他的手，阻止他碰触自己的喉咙。  
“你闻起来像是她。”拉斯特低沉的嗓音中有着制止：“我说不，Marty。”  
“谁？”  
拉斯特冷笑了一声，但他的态度冲淡了他的笑容。“你知道是谁。”  
“操。”马丁彻底清醒过来，他的目光落到了地面上的吉他上，他感到恶心。  
“我们可以只是操，Marty，”拉斯特简要地说：“但尽量别太多身体接触，好吗？”  
“上帝，这一切到底算是什么……不，你知道吗？别回答，就让一切保持原状好了，我不想知道，”马丁心烦意乱地松开手，拉开彼此的距离：“有你的，拉斯特。”  
“Marty……”拉斯特举起双手，做出一个姿态，好像在尽力克制着自己。马丁打断他。  
“不，我他妈的不想再听到从你嘴里吐出的一个字，拉斯特。我是认真的。”  
马丁推了他一把，拉斯特闭上了嘴。马丁努力几次才找到他的领带，然后是其余的衣物，他草草整理好自己，抓起车钥匙，夺门而出。  
星期五晚上有人把他的前轮胎扎破了，那是奥西，治安官和他们是一伙的，那是那个星期里他头一次想起拉斯特。他在酒吧外面盯着自己的车子，想要根烟。他有三天没见过拉斯特了，也不打算见他。到了星期日，马丁听说拉斯特在山姆之家卷进了一场斗殴事件，他们把他关了进去，没人去付保释金。马丁在车里坐了一包烟那么久，等着电话，但拉斯特没给他来电话，甚至没派人来给他捎个口信——拉斯特本来知道哪里能找到他。  
那天太阳猛烈，照得车身发烫。马丁推掉了所有安排，一直等到中午。直到地方电台里开始断断续续地播出“基督之友”的广告，他才意识到拉斯特根本不会找他求助。那狗娘养的杂种宁可在牢里度过一夜也不会向他求助。午间时段的广告已经播完了，一个爱尔兰口音的女人开始接听来电。马丁关掉电台，驱车回家，一旦回到自己的公寓，他把拉斯特那天留下的字条撕碎冲进了马桶里，然后他坐下来，给自己倒了几个月以来的第一杯酒。  
混合着冰块的酒精流淌下喉咙的时候，他感觉好多了。

 

隔了四天他再次见到拉斯特的时候，那家伙正在修理菲利普的车，白背心满是油污，因为汗水而紧绷在他的身上。马丁的车驶近的时候，他甚至没抬头看。而是架着胳膊，弓着腰在引擎盖里寻找着什么。路易斯安那的阳光把他的皮肤晒伤了，汗水顺着头发流淌下来。马丁下车的时候，那家伙眯起眼睛扫了他一眼，好像他们现在的状态很正常。  
“我们需要谈谈。”马丁开诚布公地说。  
“谈什么，Marty？”他看不见拉斯特的脸，只听到响动，像是撞击，又像是一根螺丝被拧紧的声音，弥漫的汽油味使得他皱起眉头。拉斯特的背部肌肉因为用力而起伏，但他的声音里听不出紧张，马丁不想指出有专门的汽车修理店能够干这个。拉斯特总喜欢自己上手。  
“后天晚上在‘夜莺’，”马丁说：“有一场小型的集会，他们在找演出者，我替你报了名。”  
“这就是你大老远跑来告诉我的？”拉斯特不怎么意外。  
“我知道你对这些人的看法，”马丁顿了一下：“但他们是不错的基督徒，全部都是。而且他们其中一些喜欢你最近作的曲子，你的……”  
“黑色星辰。”拉斯特说。  
“黑色星辰！没错，”马丁很勉强地微笑了一下：“他们喜欢那旋律——不管那是什么——而且他们认为那其中有不错的宣扬基督教的动机，所以，你认为如何？”  
拉斯特一开始没做声，马丁感到有点困窘，他站在打开引擎盖子的汽车旁像个傻瓜，而且当他蠕动嘴唇想要说点什么时，他找不到别的话说。拉斯特仍然忙活着，太阳足以使得路上的沥青融化，马丁困难地尝试忆起拉斯特伤口的位置，它们现在似乎都愈合了。  
“把扳手递给我。”又是一阵响动，拉斯特说。  
“什么？噢，这个？”那玩意在车底下，马丁不得不弯下腰去才能够得着它：“给。”  
拉斯特接过那枚沉甸甸的扳手，重新弯下腰去，在马丁站着的地方，只看见他肩膀的弧度。  
“宣扬基督教的动机，”拉斯特的声音过一会响起：“操，那是什么？”  
“我不知道，只是他们提到的一些东西。”  
“操，”拉斯特直起身体，看着马丁，目光满是讥讽：“难以置信。他们认真的吗？”  
“我怎么知道，”马丁说：“我又没听过那首曲子，不是吗？”  
“基督徒——”拉斯特轻蔑地发出这个词：“去他妈的。他们想要什么？”  
他从卡其裤口袋里掏出一包烟，抖出一根塞进嘴里。马丁摇摇头。他应该早就预料到这种结果。“好吧，我会去的，看在上帝份上，”拉斯特埋头点着了火：“你难道没有别的地方去？”  
马丁巴不得他说出最后一句话，他打算离开，想了想又停住脚。  
“听着，我很感激，”他说，他确实是：“你不会后悔的。”  
但后悔的不是拉斯特，而是他自己。三个小时后他就后悔了，那天晚上情况更糟。那里没有人在乎拉斯特在演奏什么，那是两个小时的漫长，沉默的侮辱，来自一群摆出一副屈尊降贵态度的观众。他们主要来自郊区的中产阶级，开车来到这儿，马丁猜他们原本想要听到的也许是更经典些，也更传统的音乐，更糟糕的是，其中几位拉住拉斯特，试着和他探讨基督教教义，以及它和他的歌曲的关系——其中一个甚至试图让拉斯特加入他们，为那个“可怜的死去的女孩”祈祷。“毕业生”乐队接手以后（一个婚礼乐队，成员都有闪亮的牙齿和微笑），这场侮辱终于结束了。马丁在酒吧后巷里找到了拉斯特，他在独自一个人出神，手指拨动着吉他弦。  
马丁一找到他就松了一口气，至少他没有重新求助于酒瓶。但拉斯特的样子让他看不透。  
“唔，”他试着找出点安慰的话说：“至少他们喜欢你的曲子。”  
“这就是你的问题，马丁，”拉斯特按住吉他弦：“我不在乎他们喜欢与否，那不是全部。”  
“什么才是全部？你非得搞砸一切，那才是全部，对吗？操，有时候我觉得你根本不在乎别人的生活，不在乎音乐，你只是想毁掉一切……”  
“马蒂，”拉斯特用近乎冰冷的语气说：“你没办法把她搞上手，那不是我的错。”  
“你说什么？”怒气让马丁太阳穴嗡嗡作响，他逼近对方。  
“我说，也许你喜欢这个，”拉斯特说：“你喜欢炫耀，是吗？让别人在黑暗里看着你和……”  
马丁劈头给了他一拳，拉斯特倾斜了一下，倒了下去，马丁按住他的肩膀，举起拳头，但拉斯特的目光下，他没有动手。他甩了甩拳头，撑着地面站起来，吐了口唾沫，感到疲惫。  
“别再谈论那天晚上，”马丁说：“是你不愿意离开，你记得吗？你个变态的混球。”  
“操你，”拉斯特抹了一把嘴角的血，踉跄着站了起来：“我们完了。兑现你的支票去吧，我一个子儿也不要——别再他妈的管我的事。”  
“是吗？”马丁回应：“我正要对你说同样的话，杂种。”  
拉斯特按住嘴角的伤口，朝巷子外走去。无处发泄怒火，马丁踢了地上的吉他一脚。  
那是他听到过的最刺耳的声音，但拉斯特没有回头。

 

拉斯特消失了三个月，马丁听说他一路搭车到了阿拉斯加，他从未找过他，也没有接到过拉斯特打来的电话。克莱姆音乐节的时间很快又要到了，马丁和往常一样租了场地，商谈了所有的细节事宜，哪怕拉斯特未必会出现，但马丁宁可赌一把。  
在他的内心深处，他不愿意看到另一个歌手在他们惯常搭帐篷的地方演出。  
演出前的那天晚上，下起了暴雨，担心临时搭建的演出场地会倒塌，马丁叫上几个人和他一起去看看，他在帐篷里等待他们把上一场演出留下的凌乱清走，“机关枪”莱尼不知道躲到哪里抽大麻去了。雨停住时，马丁快要等得不耐烦了。第一个人走近帐篷时，他差点朝他吼叫，但他随即看清了那是谁——拉斯特的穿着和过去一样不修边幅。虽然已经淋得透湿，但他站在帐篷门口没有动。马丁在那张脸上辨认出几个月的颠簸，还有失眠的症状。  
“所以，”马丁有些口吃，他一紧张就会这样：“你回来了。”  
拉斯特点点头，他踩在泥泞中。马丁知道他是搭车来的，跳下哪个司机的车斗，在雨中走了好一段路才到达这里，但至少，他看起来气色不错。拉斯特拒绝了他提出的那杯酒。  
“我错过了什么？”他说。好像急着开展工作，但马丁知道他指的是什么。  
马丁几乎伸手去碰触他——在他拖着沉重的脚步，擦过马丁身边的时候——但他随即想起了几个月前的那一幕，他抑制住了自己。拉斯特用自己的脚步丈量这块地界的距离时，马丁只是谨慎而友好地朝他笑了笑。他想起这里的管理方有间铁皮屋，拉斯特可以到那里去洗把脸，也许那里还有热水，只要人们不把他们当成偷猎者的话。  
但拉斯特拒绝了。“马蒂，”他说：“我没办法再来一次了。”  
“再来什么？”但马丁没有问出口，他最终只是把自己的车钥匙给了拉斯特，他可以坐莱尼他们的车回家——而拉斯特，他看上去真的需要回到自己住的地方，再好好睡一觉。  
拉斯特这一次顺从了他的提议，从他手里接过车钥匙。还没到明天，但当他们指尖相触碰的时候，马丁感觉到了什么——那些他一直错过，忽视的东西。  
“她是怎么死的？”他没头没脑地问出一句话，拉斯特坐在车上看着他。“Dora Lang？”  
“勒死的。”拉斯特说，好像这三个词语能解释一切。他发动车子，它在泥泞中远去。


	5. Chapter 5

“好吧，告诉我这是怎么回事。”吉伦•吉尔吉伦说。  
“我回来了。”  
“这我看得出来，”绰号里有两个J的男人说：“但你真能唱？”  
拉斯特把吉他放下，靠着帐篷支柱站着。“你真叫吉尔吉伦？”他说。  
“我懂你的意思了，”吉伦打个响指，朝舞台后面挥挥手臂：“嘿！给这儿的‘颓废小子’安插场演出！别急着走，要是这活儿出了差错，都在你身上。”这话是对马丁说的。  
拉斯特接过半成型的大麻烟，舌尖舔过烟卷，把裹住大麻叶的纸片合上了。他睁着带醉意的眼睛朝帐篷里迈步，嘴里叼着烟卷。“我和他没关系。”他说话的腔调仿佛有人朝他开了一枪。  
“他认真的吗？”吉尔吉伦看着马丁：“喂，我才没见你三个夏天，你就把他老妈给睡了？”  
马丁在哄笑声中朝他竖了个中指，摘下领口的墨镜重新戴上。在“你还有那玩意吗，J”的此起彼伏的嘀咕声中，马丁在帐篷里拔着脚前进。还不到中午这群孟菲斯来的家伙就已经烂醉如泥了，有几个躺在舞台边沿，额头上绑着的头巾上是荒腔走板的星条旗图案。一个不太醉的家伙歪在吉伦的售票箱旁边，在拿一把破烂吉他弹曲子。马丁踏过他时，吉尔踢了他一脚。  
他好不容易给自己找到一小块空地，那里有几个从达拉斯搭车来的女嬉皮，糟糕的是，托马斯也在那儿，在那块闪着光的电视屏幕下面。电线连着两个音箱，拉斯特发现马丁在跟着他，他停下来，止住脚步。马丁尴尬地笑了笑。  
“一九九七年的夏天，我在南边发现了这个雏儿，那时候他还没唱过歌，看看现在他在哪儿！”托马斯在对着唯一一块等离子屏幕唾沫横飞，在倒卖大麻以前，他和马丁是同行。这个故事他已经讲过无数遍了，也许每个到过酒吧的人都听过一遍，他抽的东西里兑了什么，决定了托马斯故事里的主角是斯蒂夫•厄尔还是加里•斯图尔特。有时候他声称自己到过田纳西。  
在一群没开场就醉得不省人事的嬉皮和一群从亚特兰大来的，也许昨天刚发现了“小妞”这个词的青年间，酒瓶子传递着，塑料罐里装着杰克丹尼威士忌，以及山姆之选番茄汁。有人递给拉斯特一瓶刚拨开瓶盖的玩意，他接过来，“嘿”在半空中打个响指，抛给了马丁。  
“留下，”拉斯特在“喔托马斯，你个老混球”的叫嚷声中说：“听听我回来后第一场演出。”  
马丁稳稳地接住瓶子，但没有马上往喉咙里灌。“我也上过上面一回，你知道。”  
“哦？”拉斯特并不十分惊讶：“那是什么时候？”  
“很久以前。”马丁咧嘴一笑，但笑容暴露了他的紧张情绪。拉斯特耸耸肩。“来吧马丁。”  
“好吧，我们那时候喝醉了，”马丁说：“我是说，非常醉，罗德尼和我，我们把教堂执事的车子偷走了，一直开到了新奥尔良，我们在那把车子卖了，换了足够的票子和酒吧里烂醉几晚的资格，然后在我意识到以前，我在一家名叫‘最后机遇’的酒吧的舞台上唱歌。”  
拉斯特低笑了一声，马丁抓住啤酒瓶子细细的瓶颈。“我知道你要说什么，”他说：“但我那时候很年轻，我是说真的很年轻——十八，十九岁？我还没计算过自己到底有多少机会。”  
拉斯特望着托马斯，他已经停止满嘴跑火车，正在把酒往嘴里灌。“你到底想说什么，马蒂？”  
“没什么，”马丁的手指滑下酒瓶的细脖颈，一路把它抬高，呛人的液体倒入他的喉咙：“你该上台了，拉斯特。我想我要说的是，”他移开酒瓶，拿手背抹去嘴边泡沫：“祝你好运。”  
拉斯特跨过一个年轻人的腰部，分开托马斯的肩膀，拒绝了厄尔怀因递过来的大麻，一跃上了舞台，他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出滑棒，抬起吉他的姿势仿佛那是武器，手指拨上吉他弦。  
音乐声响起的时候，帐篷顶上安装的几个从废旧拖拉机上拆下来的顶灯突然变得刺人，吉尔吉伦从昏昏沉沉中突然睁开眼，咕哝“是的宝贝，就是这样”，然后再次把脑袋埋入大麻烟的烟雾中间，马丁想起那天晚上机遇酒吧的可笑一幕。  
他突然注意到唐尼•拜尔斯在人群中间，牛仔帽低得压住了眼帘，穿得像个皮条客，然而手腕上的金表是真的，要是华盛顿本人在这，头戴一顶棒球帽，马丁也不会更惊讶了。更好笑的是，唐尼好像是真的来听音乐的。马丁心里的疑虑一闪而逝，好像当天晚上的吉他音箱响起的噪音。

 

他在帐篷外面碰见了唐尼，唐尼站在他的越野车前，正在刮去靴子上的泥。  
“你就要发大财了，马丁。”他用一种在塔尔萨呆过的人常有的口吻说：“你就要发财了。”  
马丁站住脚，望着唐尼的脸和他的络腮胡须。他模糊回忆起唐尼在酒吧里以斯莱尔德乐队的名义每晚演出的样子，那时候为了挣到给前妻的赡养费，他得了个外号叫快嘴唐尼，因为他每周有四天会出现在舞台上，在歌与歌之间说些荤笑话。他后来去了塔尔萨，成为了那些别人口中“搞音乐的“——而你永远不知道他真正干些什么，起什么作用。  
马丁留了个心眼。“你指什么？”  
“那小子你怎么看？”唐尼说，朝帐篷里的拉斯特的背影指了指。  
“纯属狗屎。”马丁说：“他是不是欠你钱了？还是欠了你扑克的帐？我早就告诉他，这会惹出麻烦的，我早就说过的。”  
“别糊弄我，马蒂，”唐尼咧嘴笑笑：“杰拉尔德一定教了你不少把戏。你知道那家伙能成名。”他一面说，一面搭着马丁的肩膀，雪茄烟雾几乎喷到了他的脸上，马丁压下厌恶的感觉。有一点是可以肯定的，杰拉尔德忘了告诉他快嘴唐尼还活着。他不送声色地转动胳膊，肩膀滑脱了唐尼的手。“什么，他？”马丁讪笑几声：“别开玩笑了，你知道他有多混蛋吗？”  
“作为一个人，也许是的，”唐尼耸耸肩：“事实上，我很肯定他是个货真价实的混账东西，但你知道这一行是怎么回事，大家喜欢坏小子，喜欢音乐里的谋杀故事——所以我不在乎他是不是在亚特兰大杀过人，或者是个奥克佛诺基沼泽被捞起来的死人，马蒂。”  
马丁装作没听懂。“你想让他替你收账？”他知道怎么摁到拜尔斯的痛处：“你还在干那收账的活？告诉我，老伙计，哈林的那所妓院待你可还不错？”  
唐尼把头一仰，哈哈大笑。“还是这么幽默，马蒂，说服一下你的牛仔，我只在这小破地方待两天，住在戴尔的酒店，”他拍拍手掌，抬手压了一下帽檐：“我会把合同准备好的。”  
唐尼爬上自己的车子时，吉尔吉伦正好分开帐篷出来，他看了看泥泞中加速的越野车，又瞥了一眼马丁。“喔，”他说：“你看起来像是他们逮到你那时候那么生气，你知道？麦凯恩把你抓到县警署的时候，你爸的脸色可真够瞧的。那时候你才十九岁，偷了教堂的车子……”  
“我记得，J，”马丁依然盯着唐尼车子留下的痕迹：“我爸没告诉你这种情况下该怎么办？”  
“不，”吉尔吉伦抬起瘦削的胳膊，整了整头上的棒球帽：“你爸只会抬起他的猎枪。”  
“但他是对的，是吧？”马丁收回目光，望着J手上的啤酒杯：“那些狗娘养的也许是对的。”  
“我他妈怎么知道？”吉尔吉伦说：“你认为到了我这把年纪，还在乎谁是对的？说到这个，你得进去一下，‘颓废小子’喝多了——不，抱歉，我的意思是——他醉成了一滩泥。”  
马丁低声咒骂了一句，他还记得以前音乐节过后当晚，一些青少年剥掉了喝醉了的拉斯特的外套，抢走了他的吉他，把他仍在路边的水沟旁，直到路边的搭车客发现他，那还是好几个月以前的事了。他接过吉尔吉伦递给他的烟，狠狠抽了一口，把烟扔到脚底踩灭了。  
“叫莱尼看着我的车，”他说：“别让那些喝醉酒的搭车客爬上去发动方向盘，也别让托马斯在后座睡觉，我这回不会免费把他搭到布洛克西了——我一会就出来，谢了，吉尔。”  
他弯腰钻进帐篷时踢到了什么东西，后来他才发现那是拉斯特，拉斯特就倒在帐篷入口处，歪着身子，抓着已经空空如也的酒瓶，马丁把他扶起来的时候，他连站都没办法站稳了。他一条胳膊软软地挂在了马丁肩膀上，马丁用手托住他的腰，帮助他站稳，拉斯特冻得发僵的手指抓住他的领子，把脸侧到他跟前，手指抠进他的手腕，呼吸落到他的脸上。  
马丁能够感觉到他的一部分重量，这很艰难，但他带着他们走出了帐篷。当他们坐在车厢里时，拉斯特终于开口说话。“马蒂。”他说。  
“我在这儿，”马丁说，他知道拉斯特听不见：“我在这儿。”


	6. Chapter 6

第二天他们开车上路的时候，拉斯特突然打开了话匣子。马丁不清楚这是怎么回事，他们困在路中央，单调的景色沿着车窗以平稳的速度向后滑去，而拉斯特突然打开了话匣子。  
“这些风景，”他说，“就好像它们有着什么想要表达，好像它们努力希望成为一首歌，一曲不会让人忘却的旋律，但失败了。”  
“别再说那种话了，”马丁说，“听起来很不正常。”  
“是吗？”  
“我猜。”马丁倒没有透露一件事情：那就是过了某个年纪以后，他唯一确定的就是不确定。  
拉斯特朝后仰着身子，胳膊搭在敞开的车窗上。“我在阿拉斯加也听到过它们，同样的音符。”  
“你刚才才说那不是一首曲子，”马丁接着说，“知道人们会说什么吗？你磕高了，拉斯特。”  
“人们，”拉斯特动了动身子，“操。”  
马丁沉住气沉默了一阵，车子转上另一条公路。“怎么了？”他说，那很难算得上一种友好的表示，但在他和拉斯特之间，这么问的意思相当于 “有哪里不对劲？”他至少表达关心。  
“究竟人们是谁，嗯？马蒂？”拉斯特说。“有时候我觉得我花了一辈子的时间，只是为了搞懂人们口中的‘人们’是谁，操。”  
马丁摇头笑笑。“而一旦搞懂以后，你想干什么？”他说。  
“把他们赶到外面空地上来，”拉斯特拿牙齿咬住香烟的一头，把它抽出烟盒，另一只手将打火机凑了上去，“越多越好。”  
“耶稣啊。”马丁说，但不怎么认真，“觉得你的吉他是一件武器，拉斯特？”  
“嗯哼。”拉斯特说。  
他们重新陷入沉默当中，如果不知道目的地的话，这是一趟漫长而乏味的旅程。为了避免鼓励拉斯特开口，马丁重新回忆车子所有需要休整的地方：换块挡风玻璃，也许增加一个座位。当然，最一劳永逸的办法是换辆车子，但他不愿意那样做。在开上吊桥的时候，马丁下车解手，他回到车子旁时，拉斯特在拨弄他的吉他。“别，别停下，”马丁说，“我喜欢刚才听到的东西。”  
“全是垃圾，马蒂。”  
“不，就在刚才，”马丁沉默一会，“那里面似乎有点好东西。”  
“噢是吗？”拉斯特说。他侧身坐在座椅上，胳膊肘搭着车门，对面就是河水。在他身上好像有种变化，昨天晚上马丁无法确切地描述，但现在他认出来了，在拉斯特身上有种东西沉淀下来，而且不轻易让人看见。比如他现在望着马丁的样子，那种目光。  
“是的，”马丁说，“你说什么来着，刚才在车上？同样的音符，不同的旋律。想想看。”  
“阿拉斯加完全就是另一首曲子，马蒂。”拉斯特这么说。只是在说出这句话后有些迟疑。  
他们俩都知道这是他们以后只会以这种方式谈到过去经历的日子，一些瞬间，还没有开始就消失了，像回忆一样，竟像是不曾真正存在过。马丁转过身，在离开前看了一眼木头桥面。  
“你过得怎么样，”拉斯特低声说，“和人约会过？”  
“断断续续，有过一些，”马丁说，“但基本上我过着有规律的生活，不适应胡闹了。你呢？”  
“有这么一个女孩跟着我到了阿拉斯加，”拉斯特说，“谈论音乐——我告诉她，这个世界上我最不在乎的就是音乐——”他做了个手势。“把她赶走了，劳瑞，这是她的名字。”  
马丁直摇头，侧头望着拉斯特。“你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”他说。  
“怎么？”  
“没什么。”  
“我觉得最好还是告诉她真相，”拉斯特说，“那就是这一切向来和音乐无关。”  
“那么它和什么有关，拉斯特？”马丁说。拉斯特耸了耸肩。  
“生活，”他这么说，好像那是个脏字似的，“操蛋的，狗娘养的生活，马蒂。”  
他把脏字一字一句咬得异常清晰，因此显得格外认真。酗酒使得他的眼睛蒙上一层阴霾，但这也和他目光里的那种神色有关系，马丁深深往肺里吸了口气，听起来像是叹息。拉斯特看上去像是在等待某种回应，然而马丁没有给他回应。  
到了奥斯丁，马丁打开车门。“别揍任何人，别摔碎任何东西，”他对拉斯特说，“如果你不喜欢他们所说的，站起来离开就是了。回去的路上我们在原来那地方吃饭，懂了？”  
“我以为你会和我一起进去。”拉斯特说，倒也没有挽留的意愿。  
“原本是这样，”马丁说，“但我开始觉得有些事情最好还是你一个人做。”  
拉斯特点起第二根烟，马丁瞧着他。“嘿，”他说，“不管你喜欢不喜欢，这至少是家唱片公司，是间录音室，是个体面的地方。”  
“我操他妈的知道这个，马蒂。”这就是他得到的回答。  
马丁带着吉他在车内等，拉斯特穿着破洞牛仔裤和摩托车外套下了车。马丁看着他进了那栋建筑，把吉他挪到后座上，将车开到附近一间酒吧门口。“波本。”他对酒保说。  
这个时间段酒吧里并没有什么人，在马丁走进来时，他觉得自己像是个欺骗了时间老人的家伙，好像在他身上有什么东西拒绝时间的流逝，而那绝对不是——也许有部分原因是——因为酒吧里正在播放约翰尼•卡什的曲子。“重要的日子？”酒保认出了他，“你看起来很严肃。”  
“我在试着让婴儿自己游泳，”马丁举起杯子对他笑笑，“抽走救生圈。”  
酒保困惑地盯着他。“难道婴儿不会溺死？”他说。  
“我们等上一两个钟头就能发现了。”马丁喝完他的酒。  
“这真是个奇怪的比喻。”酒保对他摇摇头：“还要什么吗？”  
马丁给了他小费，但一直在酒吧里坐到木头镶板开始呈现材质本身的色泽，室内空气逐渐散发出廉价啤酒的味道，这意味着第一波人潮已经袭击了酒吧。他站起来付了帐。  
他把车子开回原地，拉斯特正慢吞吞地从那栋建筑里出来，马丁非常仔细地观察着他，拳头上没有带着血，关节没有肿起，身上似乎也没有棒球棒折断以后的碎屑，他稍微放下心来。  
拉斯特关上车门，在他身旁坐着，很长一段时间没有说话。“情况怎么样？”  
拉斯特想了想，他慢慢地调整坐姿。“不太坏，”他字斟句酌地说，“事实上我不讨厌他们。”  
“乔和玛西，”马丁说出录音室负责人的名字，“我在新奥尔良认识他们的。”  
“对。”拉斯特说。  
“你想要说什么，说吧。”马丁说。  
“我只是要说，她嫁给他犯了个大错误。”拉斯特面无表情地说。  
马丁意外地瞥他一眼，随即开始大笑。那一半有刚喝下去的波本的功劳，一半也是因为拉斯特说这话时的一本正经。“别改变，伙计，”马丁最后说，“操他妈的。”  
拉斯特朝他转过头，与他对视，套着那件外套和T恤，他的样子突然变得颓唐，好像谁把他摁倒在地给了他一拳似的。马丁应该移开视线的，但他没有那么做。车内的气氛逐渐变得危险，但谁也没说一句话。拉斯特抬手抓住车门把手，马丁按住他的肩膀。“唱给我听。”  
“马蒂。”拉斯特粗着嗓子说。  
“就现在，”马丁要求道：“弥补我所错过的，来吧。”  
“哪一首歌？”拉斯特说。  
“真的吗？”马丁低声重复：“你知道是哪一首。”  
拉斯特盯着他的眼睛，他急促地吸了口气。手指从车门上离开。  
对马丁来说这样就够了。

他们在马丁几个月以前绝不会想到的地方做爱，在汽车旅馆，一切都粗野而直接。拉斯特跪趴在床上，汗水涔涔，抓住床板，纳入他的阴茎，他朝后接纳他的样子，好像马丁足以成为他的一切似的。  
马丁按揉他的胯部，拉斯特拱起背吸气。马丁就着这个姿势将他一次次撞向床头，拉斯特发出像是痛苦的呻吟。他仍旧颤栗着，当马丁的手掌分开他的臀瓣，沿着两人的交合处，插入一根手指。喘息声模糊下去，变成尖锐的抽气，马丁挤压着他的囊袋，直到他射出最后一滴。  
他自己的高潮来临时，他的手指大概在拉斯特的肋骨处留下了淤青。  
他们分开，两人的气息同样仓促而炽热，拉斯特翻了个身，仰躺在床上看着他。他的喉结耸动着，盯着马丁，伸出舌头添了圈嘴唇，仿佛挑衅。马丁按住他的大腿，打开，俯身含住对方的阴茎，最大限度地利用了自己的舌头。拉斯特挣扎着低骂，背部重新靠上床单。  
马丁给了他一次完整的口活，得到的奖赏则是带着吉他磨出的厚茧的手指在他后颈上徘徊，他在拉斯特即将抵达高潮的前一刻吐出对方的阴茎，按住对方的手腕，重新撞入他的身体。  
几乎在他一进入时拉斯特就射了，他绞紧马丁的阴茎，敏感地痉挛着。马丁这时候不再在乎他们在什么地方，一个模糊的想法掠过他的脑海：也许这才是对的。

马丁醒来得比较晚。拉斯特坐在窗边，已经抽了小半根烟。  
他侧头望着马丁。“那表情是怎么回事？”他说。  
“只是个想法，”马丁坦白，“觉得我醒来时，你也许已经离开了。”  
“也许我会的，”拉斯特越过膝盖，弹了弹烟灰，“但不会是今天。”  
马丁挫败地低哼一声。“你实在太不会安慰人了。”他说。  
拉斯特挑起眉毛，他只穿着外套，抱着自己的吉他，好像吉他能起到衣服的作用。衬着汽车旅馆这种脏兮兮的清晨，竟然也有几分浪漫色彩。虽然马丁没有要求，但他开始弹起一首曲子，低声唱起歌。  
马丁闭上眼睛听。后来有一种情绪开始刺痛他，不合时宜的愚蠢的伤感。  
“你开始让我头痛了。”他这么说，拉斯特从窗台上跳了下来。  
他从床上坐起来，劣质床板因此发出控诉的声响。马丁揉了揉眼睛，望着拉斯特放下他的吉他，走向浴室。歌手朝他竖着中指，然后关上了浴室的门。  
他在里头待了太长时间，马丁于是说，“嘿，你他妈在里面干什么，拉斯特？”  
“闭上你的嘴，”过了一会，拉斯特打开了浴室的门，他举着一个亮晃晃的东西，“这是什么？”  
马丁咧嘴一笑。“看起来像是个戒指，拉斯特。”  
“我知道这是个戒指，”拉斯特说，“我的意思是它怎么会在浴室的镜子跟前。”  
“唔，有人把它放在那里，它就在那里了，你以为我会说什么？干嘛非得逼我说那些话？”  
拉斯特缓慢摇头。“你这个蠢货。”他冷嘲，“你以为我回来，是为了这个？你以为昨天晚上是为了这个？”  
“听着，没必要冲着我生气，”马丁说，“那不过就是个愚蠢的戒指。我们又不是要订婚。”  
拉斯特对着戒指看了一会。“我会找到地方住的，”他说，“也会有自己的车子。”  
“我已经都替你想好了，拉斯特。”马丁这么说。  
他得到的是一声含混的咕哝声，拉斯特转头走进浴室，马丁在地板上犹豫了一会，不知道这是不是一种让他离开的暗示。涉及到拉斯特，你永远没办法搞懂时机。但过了一阵拉斯特从浴室里出来，戒指挂在他脖子上的项链上，那本来是条没有什么装饰的链子，挂在上面的本来是个十字架。马丁松了一口气。  
“你还去那些酒吧，对吗？”他说，“一些家伙听说你回来了，问起过你。”  
“其中一些，对。”拉斯特边思考边说，“但话说回来，你知道没人真的想见我。”  
“意思是？”  
“我回到这里来会让人们回忆起一些被人遗忘的事情，”拉斯特说，“可疑的死亡，奇怪的仪式，诸如此类的事情。那个树林里死去的女孩，我把她写进了曲子里，没人喜欢这样。”  
“老实说吧，”马丁开玩笑说，“就算你不唱歌，你也是个讨人嫌的家伙，拉斯特。”  
“嗯哼。”拉斯特说，“谢谢你的‘支持’了，伙计。”  
“你可以从我的酒吧开始，”马丁说，“你还记得‘海锚’吗？”  
拉斯特看着他。“你现在有一间酒吧。”他说。  
“没错。”马丁说，拉斯特的表情让他真正笑起来。

 

大约过了七个月，在天气真正开始变冷的时候，拉斯特才第一次提起唐尼那档子事。“你知道我本来以为这一切会怎么结束吗，马蒂？”他说，“我以为也许我会在马萨诸塞或者明尼苏达修车糊口，你知道。不在乎他妈的音乐，只听电台广告里的那种东西，卖掉我的吉他，卖掉我的车——”  
“啊哈。”马丁说。  
“然后十七年以后，你会在和这里差不多的一个鸟不生蛋的地方见到我，”拉斯特戏谑地说，“我打开门，你说嘿。可笑的是，我会给你唱首曲子——要是我还记得怎么唱。”  
“别这么戏剧化。”马丁说，他清清嗓子，望着前方，“那么，你干嘛回来？”  
“唐尼•拜尔斯那码子事，”拉斯特说，“你没对我提起。”  
“我认为你不会喜欢的，”马丁说，“我反正不喜欢那家伙。”  
“瞧瞧你，马蒂，”拉斯特用一种陌生的口吻说，“你在学习。”  
“我不得不，要是我一直和一个混蛋待在一起的话。”马丁生气地说。  
“干得不错。”那家伙说。  
“所以现在还有机会说‘嘿’，然后让你唱首曲子吗？”马丁瞥他一眼，“非得等到十七年后？或者等到你搬到明尼苏达的什么鬼地方？”  
“当然，”拉斯特用一种十足的混蛋劲头说，“我甚至还能给你唱首爱情曲子呢，操。”  
“滚蛋。”马丁笑骂。  
他开始哼起Kurt Cobain的曲子，“燃烧殆尽比褪色要好(1)。”拉斯特在他哼歌的间隙说，然后说，“操。”马丁递给他一瓶啤酒，和他碰了碰酒瓶。“你听见什么了吗？”拉斯特突然说。  
他们在快到阿伯维尔的时候停下车子，托马斯在后座上探出头，头发蓬乱，一身酒气，身上盖着一件破旧的大衣，大衣的颜色和后座坐垫颜色差不多，也许正是因为这样才没有在离开时被人发现。谁也不知道他是什么时候偷偷钻进车子里的，虽然这个糟老头一直在用这个方法免费搭便车，让人把他载回家，这可以说是公开的秘密。为了阻止托马斯，一些年轻的司机会在车后座上放几个酒瓶。“怎么啦？”托马斯说，他探着头：“我刚才还在享受好时光呢，谁在唱一首曲子……是那个死了的杂种的歌，永远都是那些死了的杂种。到布洛克西了？”  
拉斯特和马丁对视一眼。“不，托马斯，还没到，”马丁说，“还没到布洛克西呢，对吗？”  
“对，”拉斯特说，“睡你的吧，老杂种。到了我们会叫你。”  
那家伙轮流看了他们一眼，在车后座上倒下，呼呼大睡。拉斯特瞥着马丁。“操。”他说。  
“操。”马丁说。他们再次对视一眼，马丁笑起来。“老天啊，”他说，“现在还是半夜呢。”  
在生活中，有时候说出一些字眼便意味着认输，马丁清楚这一点。但拉斯特抽出烟，越过方向盘看他的目光，他永远忘不了。他吻住拉斯特，然后世界再次年轻得难以想象，谁他妈的在乎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's better to burn out, than fade away


End file.
